Muñeca de Porcelana
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Jean la observó alejarse y sonrió. A pesar de saber que Mikasa siempre mostraba una apariencia dura, él sabía que ella era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Jean/Mikasa. Viñeta.


**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

**Resumen:** Jean la observó alejarse y sonrió. A pesar de saber que Mikasa siempre mostraba una apariencia dura, él sabía que ella era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Jean/Mikasa. Viñeta.

**Pareja:** Mikasa Ackerman-Jean Kirschstein.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Llevaban varias horas sin dormir y Jean maldecía cada minuto en que, estúpidamente, no dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del campo de la Legión de Reconocimiento aquél tétrico día en que se les dio la oportunidad de unirse al batallón de su preferencia. Él, como siempre había parloteado, deseaba de todo corazón unirse a la Policía, quienes no hacían nada más que dormir y beber todo el día sin tener que preocuparse por algún titán que lo devoraría si bajaba la guardia tan solo un milisegundo.

Pero por supuesto, a Marco le había dado la reverenda gana de morir el día antes del reclutamiento y sus planes habían cambiado y dando un giro de 360° sin que él realmente se lo propusiese.

Claro, Jean sabía que la vida nunca había sido justa con él. La verdad, ya se había acostumbrado a que su pellejo peligrara más de la cuenta las últimas semanas desde que al 'princeso' –aperitivo que él mismo le había asignado al susodicho Eren- se le ocurriese dejarse secuestrar por sus 'grandiosos amigos' –Sí, el sentimiento de 'amor' era mutuo. Especialmente desde que Reiner decidiera lanzarle un titán y dejarlo inconsciente en un campo lleno de titanes- y ahora toda la tropa estuviese a la expectativa de que decidieran atacar y tratar de recuperar al pendejo de Eren.

¿Ven que no se equivocaba con lo de 'princeso'?

―Jean, deja de fantasear y ponte alerta.

Una voz gélida y sin sentimiento alguno lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y cavilaciones. Dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero de guardia. Sin proponérselo, la verdad es que no esperaba tener tanta suerte como aquella.

―Estoy alerta, Mikasa ―respondió de forma sutil y sonrojándose un poco.

―No pareces ―refutó―. Si sigues así, serás devorado por un titán tarde o temprano.

Ambos se encontraba en un sector especial entre los límites de Rose y María, bastante cerca de las ruinas que quedaron del Castillo donde se habrían refugiado Reiner y compañía antes de que decidiera traicionarlos junto a Berthold e Ymir. Andaban a caballo, monitoreando que todo anduviera en orden y que no los volvieran a agarrar tan desprevenidos como aquella vez.

Jean carraspeó incómodo.

―Créeme, lo último que quiero es morir de esa manera ―bromeó, tratando de aligerar un poco la sensación asfixiante que le producía la presencia intimidante de Mikasa.

Aquella aura algo oscura que poseía desde que regresaran de la última expedición.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó, para sorpresa de Jean―. Creo que primero te caerás del caballo y te romperás el cuello.

Bueno, aquello era peor, según la perspectiva del pobre Jean quien solo tragó grueso y se dedicó a prestar atención al camino. Mikasa parecía que andaba un tanto menos fría con él. Al menos le sacaba conversación, aunque el tema de la misma fuera la manera en que Jean iba a morir, algo era algo.

No podría decir si andaba de buen o mal humor. Cargaba con su siempre cara de póker, mirada afilada, cuerpo erguido, su bufanda roja danzando con el viento y su cabello negro – el que él tanto le gustaba- revoloteando alrededor.

Verla así, le ha daba la sensación de que entre ellos dos existía un enorme abismo de poder. Mikasa era ruda, incluso mucho más que muchos veteranos que él conocía. También poseía una mirada gélida, una expresión neutra y una manera de ser tan seca que, a veces, Jean se preguntaba qué le había sucedido para terminar así.

Porque no creía que alguien tan bonita como Mikasa tuviera una personalidad así por naturaleza propia.

Pasaron por un puente que había sobrevivido al último y misterioso ataque dentro de la muralla de Rose y todo ocurrió tan rápido que a Jean a penas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Mikasa llevaba la delantera, como siempre, y su caballo había pisado una tabla del puente bastante debilitada, logrando romperla por lo que el pie del animal se vio atorado haciendo que su dueña perdiera el equilibrio y por poco su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el piso si Jean no se hubiese lanzado a su rescate, recibiendo el peso de todo el accidente y terminando en el suelo. Ella sobre él.

Aturdido, adolorido y quejoso, Jean tardó en notar lo cercano que el rostro de Mikasa estaba al suyo y que la siempre cara de neutralidad ahora era reemplazada por una de estupefacción. Se miraron fijamente por una fracción de milisegundos, en donde él analizó la simetría de ella a la perfección, antes de que Mikasa se levantara abruptamente –lastimando un poco más a Jean debido a que se afincó a él para tomar impulso- mirándolo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Jean al verla desde el suelo.

Mikasa frunció el ceño un poco y negó con la cabeza.

―Eres un imbécil, no debiste haberte lanzado de esa manera―dijo, recuperando su siempre neutra expresión―. Pude haber soportado un golpe así.

―¿Y haber dejado que la soldado novata más habilidosa de la historia se lastimara? No, gracias. Después, ¿quién iría a salvar al 'princeso' cuando se meta en problemas?

Mikasa lo miró ligeramente sorprendida y, sin poder evitarlo, escondió un poco el rostro en su bufanda, algo apenada. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar algo apresurada murmurando algo como 'iré por mi caballo' y lo dejó ahí sin mucho miramiento.

Jean suspiró. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado como para si quiera tratar de levantarse. A su lado, el caballo emitió un sonido como de compasión hacia su dueño.

―Bien hecho, Jean ―murmuró―. Era tu oportunidad perfecta para hacerte notar más y tú solo sabes hacerla feliz nombrándole a aquél pendejo y lo mucho que él la necesita.

Aun así, Jean la observó alejarse y sonrió. A pesar de saber que Mikasa siempre mostraba una apariencia dura, él sabía que ella era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Una que sabía, jamás podría tener.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** No he visto el manga recientemente, así que esto está escrito en base a lo poco que me acuerdo. Ojalá les haya gustado y, si es así, déjenlo saber mediante un review :3. Saludos.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
